One good reason 3: Promise
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: “Why should I trust you of all people?” I asked. “Just give me one good reason.” BubblesxMitch


One Good Reason 3: Promises

Summary: "Why should I trust you of all people?" I asked. "Just give me one good reason."

"Because I made a promise and I'm not going to break it." He said with seriousness in his brown eyes.

AN: I don't know if I should work with these budding relationships: ButtercupxAce, BlossomxButch, and BubblesxMitch?????????? Should I? I don't know, I'm a slave to writing. Anyways I might do Lost and Found: the story but I need to be inspired by something. If you have any ideas, I will love to hear them, it could be a song which I find very helpful or an idea or thought or a word something to get me writing (typing). Thank you and please review! I'm nothing without your reviews.

It was something about him I couldn't put my perfect manicure on. He has been acting weird since that last week when he never even show up to school. Buttercup was sad all last week too, never talking much and her punches had been lighter. Bubbles rub her right shoulder, this is what she basically do, she lets her mind wanders if she is focus on one thing it would just weird people out o she play the 'dumb blonde' for years. Bubbles look at the boy seated in front of her, his short brown hair, black t-shirt wearing with rip jeans and an old pair of converse. Bubbles leaned forward on her desk as her c-cup breast touch the desk, she was looking at the back of Mitch neck, breathing which made Mitch jump and glare at Bubbles.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he said through gritted teeth. "You don't just breathe down somebody's neck!! God, Bubbles what is your problem?!" Bubbles look at Mitch, he was cute with his brown freckles and fair skin especially dark brown eyes. She couldn't help but notice that Mitch was blushing.

"Mitch are you blushing??!!" I gasped as my favorite v-neck baby blue shirt show my cleavage which cause Mitch to stare and turn into a deep shade of red. "You are blushing!!"

"Miss Utonium," said the math teacher as he was in between Mitch's and Bubbles desk. "Please keep your voice down, I'm trying to teach and your suppose to be learning."

"Sorry." I mumbled and twirl with my ponytail. "Won't happen again."

"Good, now like I was saying…" said the teacher continued. I try to pay attention but I couldn't stop staring at Mitch. He was different somehow.

"Don't you guys think that Mitch is different somehow?" I asked my sisters during lunch.

"Why?" Buttercup said, her voice sounded angry and I really don't want to get on her bad side.

"No-nothing! Nothing!" I said waving my hands in front of me, sometimes Buttercup get's too touchy on certain things. I ate my strawberry yogurt in silence as everyone at our table socialize, I was the big talker in our table but I really didn't feel like talking because of the whole 'Mitch' thing. He was the meanest kid in our kindergarten class through high school now after whatever happen to him last week, he's quiet as a dormouse and rumors say that he quit he gang which made the gang disperse. I shook my head at the thought; some of those guys were Mitch only friends well except for Buttercup, Buttercup kept her mouth shut about the gang separating. I continued to eat my yogurt in peace when a hand taps my shoulder, I turn around and there was Mitch. I almost choke on my plastic spoon!

"Hey, Mitch." Buttercup said casually saving me the embarrassment of choking in front of Mitch. "Need something?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Bubbles about the homework assignment in math class," he answered without letting his hand off my shoulders.

"What homework assignment?" I replied stupidly, Mitch glared at me as his grip on my shoulder got tighter, I wince in pain which made him let go.

"Just c'mere." Was all he said turning away. I rub my shoulder and told the girls that I'll be back. I follow Mitch out of the cafeteria into the quite hallways then he pulled me into a corner, forcing me up against the wall, his face was very close to mine's as he blush looking into my blue eyes. What is he trying to look for?

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered also getting close. Then Mitch pulled away wiping his mouth in embarrassment.

"God why it had to be you," he muttered. I saw him chuckled as he finger comb his brown hair, I was lost for words and confuse by his actions.

"W-what were you about to do Mitch?" I asked innocently, I don't know when I started to care about this mischievous bad boy but as we grown up together he became a mystery to me. Then he put both of his hands on the wall behind me and leaned closer it was my turn to blush.

"Do you trust me?" he said. Do I? Do I really, really trust Mitch Mitchelson? The boy who tormented Elmer? The boy who always disrupts the class? The boy who almost hurt poor Twiggy the class pet?

"Why should I trust you of all people?" I asked. "Just give me one good reason."

"Because I made a promise and I'm not going to break it." He said with seriousness in his brown eyes. A promise? This is new and somewhat weird. "Remember I was absent all last week?" I nodded my head.

"My," he choked on his words. "My grandmother just passes away and I wasn't there for her, I was too busy with the gang. I can't believe I was such a jerk to leave his 79 year old grandma alone every single night." I shed a few tears; it was the most heartbreaking thing I ever heard. I never knew his grandmother well but I remember that she says that she likes me the best because I was too cute and adorable.

"Dammit, Bubbles." Mitch said lifting up my chin. "Don't cry, please when you cry I get so upset I want to hurt somebody." I cried even more, Mitch hold me as I sob in his chest.

"Wh-what happen-"I tried to say but I was choking on my spit and tears to get the question out.

"I'm in foster care," Mitch said, I felt his warm breath on my hair. "I guess it's better than living with my parents who are real criminals."

"Y-your parents are r-real criminals??" I sniffled. "That's horrible!" Mitch nodded his head, I lay my head on his chest and listen to the th-thump of his heartbeats, it was nice hugging each other like this. He smell all manly like something spicy and irresistible and I probably smell something sweet to him.

"Bubbles," he said. I look at him, his eyes were sparkling as he try to avoid eye contact with me and he was blushing. "I-I-I…" I giggled at his cute attempt so I got on my tippy toes and peck him on the cheek which made him blush into a darker shade of red.

"You don't have to tell me silly," I giggled. "I feel the same way, too." Mitch sighs as we hold each other until the bell ring. I was sad and so was he as we parted ways; I only wish I had the power to freeze time so Mitch and I could hold each other forever, just me and him, together forever.

AN: This is short . I'm sad that this was short but it's almost ten and I need to get up at 4 in the morning. I think that this one was cute. How about you?? Do you want this to be a story? Or what about the others: One good reason-ButtercupxAce or One good reason 2: Trust-BlossomxButch. Please tell me which are your favs and which should be a big story! And most importantly… What was the promise???? Dun-dun-dun!!


End file.
